kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Senju Kai
'First Name' Kai 'Last Name' Senju IMVU Username UchihaHitsu 'Nickname (optional)' (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) 'Age & Date of Birth' 12 07/07/89 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yukigakuran 'Height' 5'8 'Weight' 135 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Lightning shaped scar on back from fighting an Uchiha shinobi 'Affiliation' Kaisaigakure 'Relationship Status' ( For incoming people such as Academy Students, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out for later in the future for two characters to have a possible relationship. This can be arranged. ) 'Personality & Behaviour' Kai’s personality when he was little was he was a kind hearted little boy who loved to play with his older brother. He would always ask his older brother when he got back from missions to play with him. So his older brother influenced his personality. Kai wouldn’t be able to harm another individual at all he would always find a way to make everyone his friend. But that all changed when he witnessed his older brother’s death. After his older brother died, the kind individual died. Now he acts arrogant but somewhere deep inside the kind individual he used to be still lives. 'Nindo (optional)' I want to be strong as my ancestor Hashirama Senju 'Bloodline/Clan' Senju Family ( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) 'Ninja Class' Academy Student 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Earth 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu Stamina 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu Inteligence 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies Any people who messes with his friends and his family 'Background Information' On a stormy night in a cottage outside the Hidden Ice Village a baby was born. The baby was born to Sora and Misami Senju. This baby’s name is Kai Senju, his ancestor was the first Hokage of the hidden leaf village Hashirama Senju. About five months after he was born, he started walking and talking. He had an older brother Raijin Senju, he loved spending time with Kai so much training with him, playing hide and seek with him and so on. But when Kai was only 6 years old he witnessed the death of his older brother. He and his older brother were just walking in the forest and all the sudden a rouge ninja appeared before them and he darted towards Kai with the intent to kill but his older brother intercepted the attack and was fatally wounded. Before Raijin died he killed the rouge ninja and said his final words to Kai. “Become a great ninja just like I was Kai” then he passed away. This experience changed Kai, he walked away from his older brother and got a look at the rouge ninja and saw an insignia on his back. It was an Uchiha ninja that killed his brother. When Kai was nine he was walking towards his brother’s resting place and all the sudden another Uchiha member approached him and darted towards him just like the rouge ninja that killed his brother was. Kai was angered and decided to take his brother’s sword he had and defend himself. Before the battle was over the uchiha ninja carved a lightning shaped wound in Kai’s back before Kai killed him. He turned out just like his brother was a ninja. When Kai got home from the battle Sora saw the wound and asked what happened and was shocked because when he heard the story it was just like when Kai told Misami and him that Raijin was killed. Sora decided to enroll Kai into the Yukigakure Ninja Academy so he could learn more ninja skills. He is nothing like a Senju he acts more like and Uchiha clan member. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Category:Kasaigakure Category:Unapproved